gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumie Lynn Palmer
Fumie "Zoey" Lynn Palmer''' is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the recurring character of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Yumie Tachibana, Velvet Leonhart, and others. Zoey is a elder sister of Akagi Palmer, an agent, an actress, a model, a renowned martial arts prodigy from both United States and Japan, and a current member of Denjin Warriors Zero, along with Sapphire and her former partner Fieara, who is possessed by dark spirit and lost her memory due to that amnesia after being brainwashed by evil. Biography Appearance Zoey is a tall, athletic, extremely busty, muscular, beautiful, and mature looking young woman with fair skin, long black flowing jagged and straight hair with blue highlights, and blue eyes. She has a slender, buxom, voluptuous and muscle-toned, statuesque, and curvaceous body figure. She also sports her pink eyeshadow, her plump lips, pink glossing lipstick, mascara, and her very massive breasts. Personality Having been enjoying the thrills, entertainment, and adventures, Zoey is a daring, suave, energetic, sexy, nonchalant, friendly, and cool. She is most of the time kind hearted, optimistic, and carefree, but when she's in a fight or a battle, she is confident. Zoey is also sometimes perverted, seductive, humorous, and feminie. Outfits '''Outfit 01: '''In her first outfit, she wears a white sleeveless crop high neck bodysuit with a heart-shaped hole near her bust with cleavage cutout, a shiny cobalt metallic cropped short sleeve jacket with a white heart motif on the back, and a shiny cobalt blue metallic mini skirt. Underneath a mini skirt is a dark gray hot spandex shorts, black fingerless elbow gloves, white MMA grappling gloves with pink heart motif, a belt, white gun holsters on both of her hips, black shoulder holsters, and black boots. She also wears a dark cybernetic sunglasses/visors with blue lens. The outfit is inspired by and based on Kurokishi from the sequel and the second installment of Denjin Makai series. '''Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a cobalt blue metallic sports bra, a shiny pink camo puffy vest, capri jeans, red sneakers, a belt, and pink/cobalt blue fingerless grappling gloves with white padded gauntlets. Outfit 03: In her third outfit, she wears a onyx crop leather denim vest over a gray crop camisole top and a white leather long sleeve midriff jacket with a zipper goes from her neck to her chest, which exposes her chest to show the cleavage and her midriff. She also wears a midnight blue skin-tight pants with steel pink/magenta lower chap part legs with white stripes along both of the sides, white belt, black tactical fingerless gloves, white knee-high boots, black shoulder holsters, white weapon holsters attached both of her sholders, black sunglasses with purple lens, utility belt, and her hair is now purple with silver highlights/streaks. The outfit is inspired by and combined with Violet Song jat Shariff from Ultaviolet, Kurokishi from the first installment of Denjin Makai to your right, Miya from Sudden Attack series from the second installment, and Elise Riggs from SSX series in the third installment. Outfit 04: '''In her fourth outfit, she wears a beautiful colored Sci-Fi bodysuit similar to Master Raven and Nina Williams of the Tekken series, Kasumi and Christie of the Dead or Alive series in the fifth installment of the franchise, Widowmaker of the Overwatch series, and Uranus of the Bloody Roar series in the fourth installment of the franchise as well as Taki of the Soul Calibur series. Her attire is covered by a shocking pink/silver blue Sci-Fi form-fitting bodysuit with electric blue glow around her body and on both of her sides, shoulder armor pauldrons, black fingerless elbow length gloves with black tactical grappling gloves, gauntlets, a faceplate, grieves/shin guards, white knee high boots, a pink high-tech modernity-style backpack, and shinobi swords. '''Outfit 05: In her fifth outfit, she wears a black long sleeve high neck biker leotard suit with cobalt blue sleeves, blue gray on the upper half chest part of the biker suit that makes it horizontal pattern design on the top, and a heart design that shows her cleavage with a white and black line skirt on each side of her waist. Underneath is a black leather bra and black biker leggings with ultra pink lines on both legs that goes straight down, black choker with hot pink heart design emblem motif, steel pink heart-shaped modern tokusatsu-style body armor which shows cleavage, white armored tech shoulder pads/guards, white elbow pads, white knee pads, black elbow length gloves with platinum cuffs, gold tech belt with platinum heart emblem and red orb, neon pink collar with neon blue stripes, white gauntlets and grappling gloves, red arm guards, big white armor half chaps (like in Gundem style) with red shin guards, and white high tech boots with red foot guards. She also wears a modified modern-style Gundam helmet that is inspired by Nobel Gundam(Front and Back ) and Super Nobel Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and other 1990s-2010s Gundam series. Her hair is looses and the color is now multi-colored together with, indigo, grape purple, hot pink, and lavender. The outfit high tech armor and the various helmet inspired by Kamen Rider series and various Gundam series, Brider from Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer, Sailor V from Codename: Sailor V series, and Tiffany Lords of Rival School series in Project Justice version of the game. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Prologue ''(In-Game Text)'' Fumie Lynn Palmer. A renowned martial arts prodigy. On her way home from fighting, she was ambushed, under attacked and left battered and knocked unconscious. She woke up in a Japanese special op hospital. Zoey had been in a coma for a year. One of her comrades asked Zoey to help train these cadets, and she hesitantly accepted. Six months later, Zoey writes to Akagi and asks him to return to the Japanese special op in Tokyo, Japan. Akagi goes with his elder sister. The two enter the tournament as the superior and the cadet to test each others' skills. Interludes Stage 3, Tokio: Zoey asks Tokio if she would mind letting her test out her MMA skills. Tokio responds by assuming his fighting stance, and a battle ensues. Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Zoey plays very similarly to Akagi Palmer, but with additional assets, such as of having Honoka's playstyle of Dead or Alive series, Takeda Takahashi's whip fighting combat of Mortal Kombat series, and Ryu Hayabusa's weapon mastery combat. Zoey fights using the mixture of Full Contact Karate, Kickboxing, Ninjutsu, Savate, Gymnastic Street Fighting, Pro Wrestling, and Muay Thai to create an All Around martial arts style. Powers * Sense - Zoey can sense the presence of people nearby. * Ergokinesis '''- Zoey has a incredible power of energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Zoey can gather chi energy. ** Energy Projectile - Zoey can throw energy fireball while standing on the ground and in the air. ** Energy Attack '''- Zoey can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Cryokinesis - Zoey has an impressive control over ice. when her powers are active, she is surrounded by an aura of cold air that constantly swirls around her. Her ice powers are strong enough to freeze and shatter a space station (Zero Cannon) made of steel, which means she can lower down the temperature around her as low as minus 200°F, though the limits of her cryokinesis are still unknown. ** Create ice - Zoey can create ice out of thin air. ** Ice breath - Zoey can blow freezing cold air out of her mouth. ** Freeze air - Zoey can transform the air around her into ice. * 'Multiple Attacks '- Zoey can channel his ki energy into his both arms and legs to deliver multiple punches and kicks at a very fast ratio. Skills Character Relationships Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Good